


【웅건｜熊蛙】護唇膏蛋糕

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 現實背景 / 全O福利中心商品parody
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 12





	【웅건｜熊蛙】護唇膏蛋糕

不知怎麼地，呂煥雄想起那個荒唐的廣告。夜未深、身邊的人很吵，但他在某個沒有注意到的時間縫隙掉進了思緒裡。

誰會想要吃牙膏蛋糕？那聽起來像是李抒澔做出來的食物。又有誰會在乎朋友用的是什麼牌子的牙膏？對於同居在一起的他們來說，大家共用的牙膏品牌和味道並不是秘密。

如果他和某人相吻，他會嘗到和自己嘴裡相同的味道。  
呂煥雄皺眉，不明白自己怎麼在設想和成員接吻的狀況。

「呂煥雄——你怎麼啦？不開心？」坐在正後方座椅的李建熙湊過來，把手機擠到他面前。「你看這件衣服。好看吧？」  
「——哦。」呂煥雄試圖在搖搖晃晃的車上看清楚畫面，是購物網站。「這個不適合你啦。」  
「怎麼會？我很喜歡耶……。」李建熙像是要哭出來似的抱怨，他的反應總是誇張；不放棄的他又繼續點了幾件候選名單給呂煥雄看，搖頭，還可以，顏色不行，搖頭……。

其實呂煥雄並沒有多麼認真地在挑選衣服。  
他的視線所及只有李建熙的手和發亮的螢幕，但某個東西不停地分散他的注意力；甜甜的，清爽的，好像和某種柑橘類的果實攪拌在一起，數片梔子花瓣掉落在他頭上似的香氣。

如果想要知道朋友用的是什麼牌子的護唇膏，該如何是好？  
有沒有人會做出護唇膏蛋糕？

———

如果是孫東柱，一定會不耐煩地告訴呂煥雄：「你不會直接問他嗎？就像你問我用什麼牌子的面膜一樣」。

他們是朋友，韓國年齡定義上的那種朋友，也是廣義上的朋友關係，想要知道任何李建熙的事，呂煥雄根本不需要害怕什麼。其他人一定也是這麼想的。

但呂煥雄倒覺得、正是因為是朋友，他才做不到。

回到宿舍時，李建熙趴在床上玩手機，大概還在猶豫要買哪件衣服，而呂煥雄自然而然地待在他旁邊。  
李建熙的生日、家鄉、身高、衣服和鞋子的尺寸、壞習慣、笑點、哭點。這裡沒有人能夠比他更了解李建熙了，現在也是、以後也不會改變的事實。  
但那些呂煥雄還不知道的部分，他怯步而行，深怕某種平衡被翻到。

或許說出來太尷尬了。也許問出口太俗濫了。

但呂煥雄還是不指望有護唇膏蛋糕了，他們都不會想吃的。  
只是需要一個漂亮整潔的藉口，難不倒他的。

「建熙啊。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「我想確認一件事。」

李建熙的手機被拿開，呂煥雄面對他俯下身。


End file.
